Histoire dans une chambre
by Lady Ange Shadow
Summary: OS Cachés sous les couvertures, une petite discussion avec un air complice. Comment faire comprendre à leur père respectif qu'ils s'aiment, sortent ensemble et ne comptent pas casser de sitôt? Heureusement qu'Albus est là! ScorpiusRose, Albus P OC


**J'ai l'honneur de commencer la rubrique "Scorpius Malefoy" en français, j'aurais voulu publier cette fic plus tôt (terminée le 30 octobre) mais ça m'énervait de ne pas pouvoir la classer aussi dans le perso "Rose Weasley". Alors comme ça fait un mois et demi qu'elle poiraute, je crois que je me suis décidée à la publier mùaintenant...**

**Bonne lecture!**

**ps: le titre vient du fait que toute l'action se déroule dans la même chambre à Poudlard.

* * *

**

Histoire dans une chambre 

-Tu sais que mon père te tuerait s'il savait que j'étais avec toi ?

-Tu sais que le mien en ferait autant avec toi s'il était au courant pour nous ?

Ils se sourirent d'un air complice, cachés sous les couvertures, les doigts étroitement entremêlés.

-Papa préfèrerait que je sois avec Albus, même s'il est à Serpentard.

-Papa _adorerait _que je fréquente Éléonora Zabini, où que au moins je l'épouse. Les seules conditions qu'il aimerait que je respecte plus tard sont que j'épouse une Sang-Pur, elle me donne un fils et je peux avoir n'importe qui comme maîtresse, du moment qu'elle n'ait aucun enfant de moi.

Elle se mit en position assise, brusquement de mauvaise humeur :

-Je ne suis qu'une putain pour toi, c'est ça ?

-Amour...

-Un passe-temps ? Un défouloir ? Réponds !

-Tu sais très bien que non ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai demandé à Albus de tater le terrain auprès de nos parents respectifs. Il a vraiment un don incroyable, il sait charmer les gens.

-Il a...

-Exactement. Ton père a clairement dit qu'il me tuerait sans hésitation si j'osais mettre mes sales pattes sur sa fille, et le mien que quelle que soit sa réaction, il devrait se faire un nouvel héritier.

-Dommage, moi qui espérait...

Il lui fit signe qu'il n'avait pas encore finit, puis continua :

-Et bien qu'il ait eu ces délisieuses réactions, je compte informer mon père de notre relation et de demander au tien l'autorisation de continuer à te fréquenter.

Elle lui sauta au cou, incapable de dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Et elle qui avait douté... Elle qui avait pensé mettre fin à leur relation justement à cause de leurs parents...

Elle ignorait que lui avait également eu les mêmes idées, mais il ne voulait pas renoncer à elle, elle qui était si... parfaite à ses yeux.

-Et Albus ? Avec qui est-il, au fait ?

-Ah ! J'ai mis plusieurs mois à le découvrir ! Et moi qui l'ait provoqué en duel parce que je croyais qu'il sortait avec toi...

-Pff ! C'était vraiment idiot de ta part, ça ! Au lieu de faire tout un escalandre, il suffisait de demander ! Alors que je le considère comme mon grand frère ! Et avec qui sort-il ?

-C'est ton père qui va être déçu, Albus ne va finalement pas te demander en mariage... Il est avec Cassiopée Lyra Black !

-Nooon ?? Tu parles de celle qui a provoqué un scandale chez les Sang-purs ?? La fille du bâtard de Regulus Black ??

-Elle-même ! On croyait que la lignée des Black était éteinte, mais elle continue par une branche bâtarde ! Regulus aurait eu une aventure d'un soir, lorsqu'il était Mangemort et la fille aurait eu un fils, qui a lui-même eu Cassiopée et son frère jumeau, Orion Serpens Black. C'est le père qui aurait fait un test du sang, et il a gagné le procès dont des personnes qui ne voulaient plus des Black l'avaient accablé (il a d'ailleurs été « refroidi » quelques heures après avoir gagné le procès), donc ils ont gagné le droit de porter le nom des Black, de posséder toutes leurs possessions et de porter le titre de Seigneur de la famille Black. S'il n'avait pas fait ce test, ce serait soit papa, soit Teddy qui seraient Seigneur de la famille Black.

-Qui aurait cru qu'Albus serait avec une telle fille ? Elle a un caractère de cochon, elle est violente, colérique, sadique, c'est une gothique et...

-... elle est intelligente, loyale et honnête (quand elle le veut). C'est une fille super (même toi tu le reconnais volontiers, bien que tu désapprouves sa manière de s'habiller) et elle est parfaite pour Albus !

-Mouais. J'aime pas quand tu as raison.

-Mais moi aussi je t'aime !

OoO (quatorze mois plus tard)

Elle passa ses mains sur son torse, puis suivit la courbe d'une cicatrice qui partait sur le flanc. Il la repoussa gentiment et lui donna un baiser-papillon sur la commisure de ses lèvres, puis il se releva, parfaitement à l'aise en caleçon, et chipota dans sa robe de sorcier avant de se relever, baguette en main. Il la fit se lever, elle habillée en nuisette puis d'un coup de baguette créa une illusion : ils se trouvaient maintenant dans un jardin ensoleillé, près d'une fontaine, au milieu de centaines de fleurs colorées et odorantes. Il se mit à genoux et lui prit la main :

-Rose Virginia Weasley, autoriserez-vous à moi, Scorpius Drago Malefoy, de vous prendre pour épouse dès notre sortie de Poudlard, soit dans un peu plus d'un mois ?

Il prit une boîte qu'il avait déposée par terre et prit la bague qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et la lui présenta. Elle passa y passa son doigt en répondant un simple « oui », avant de lui sauter au cou.

-Il faut fêter ça, tu ne crois pas ?

Scorpius dissipa l'illusion, et l'attira sur le lit.

Ils avaient encore tant de temps pour redécouvrir inlassablement le corps de l'autre, pour s'aimer, tout simplement.

* * *

Valà un petit OS très court, tout simple. Perso, je le trouve un peu niais mais bon. 


End file.
